Mario Kart 9 (KirbiMiroir's Edition)
Mario Kart 9 is a game idea from KirbiMiroir and HoshiNoKaabii2000, planned for release in mid-2016, and available on two versions, one for the 3DS and one for the Wii U. There is also a New 3DS Remake for the 3DS Version planned for 2017. Gameplay Mario and his friends have to race around a total of 32 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on gliders, diving to watery depths or even taking rides up walls and ceilings! Each of the 32 tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per cup. Four of these cups are original tracks, and another four cups contain retro tracks - in the 3DS Version, this is one from the SNES, two from the N64, two from the GBA, one GCN, three DS, three Wii and four 3DS. As for the Wii U Version, there is one SNES, one N64, one GBA, two GCN, two DS, two Wii, three 3DS and four Wii U.gd Tracks bear mechanics such as flying via special blue ramps, underwater track segments and ramps of coloured arrows that can cross virtually any surface. Characters There are a total of 30 characters (not including DLC characters). Unlockable DLC Packs The following are characters from the two Downloadable Content Packs. Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D Tracks The player starts out with the Mushroom, Flower, Shell and Banana Cups. Earning a trophy in the Flower Cup unlocks the Star Cup, and earning a trophy in this unlocks the Crown Cup. The Banana Cup is similar and unlocks the Leaf Cup, then Lightning Cup. Notice: Names in italics are from the North American Version. Mushrom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Crown Cup Shell Cup Retro tracks are divided by version. The other version's retro tracks are in the four cups earned in the Mario Kart 9 x Super Mario 3D DLC Pack, as the Item Cup, Freezie Cup, Bullet Cup and Nine Cup (In that order) 3DS Version Wii U Version Banana Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Leaf Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Lightning Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version You can also create a Rainbow Cup, a custom Grand Prix with retro tracks of your choice (Modified to suit this game, of course) Battle Courses Items Vehicles Once again, U.S. names are italics. Bold vehicles are inward-drifting. Middleweight Lightweight Vehicle Parts Wheels Standard Roller Monster Slim Slick Cyber Mushroom Red Monster Gold Wheels Gliders Super Glider Peach Parasol Flower Glider Swoop Ghastly Glider Gold Glider Unlock Criteria Pipe Frame: Win the 50cc Crown Cup Flower Glider: One star or higher on all 50cc Retro Cups Hurricane: Win the 100cc Star Cup Nitrocycle: Win the 100cc Lightning Cup Swoop: One star or higher on all 100cc Nitro Cups Quacker: Win the 150cc Star Cup Phantom: Win the 150cc Leaf Cup Ghastly Glider: One star or higher on all 150cc Retro Cups Red Monster: Win the Mirror Star Cup Mushroom: Win the Mirror Leaf Cup Cyber: One star or higher on all Mirror Nitro Cups New Features * Anti-Gravity Ramps: These are special pathways of coloured arrows (Blue, pink, green or white, depending on track) which can cross virtually any surface, and you can cling to them like spiders can to webs. This is included to prevent the exaggeration caused by MK8 anti-gravity. * Camera Angles: Press up on the directional pad for first-person view. Press down for overhead view. Finally, press left or right for Action Film View. * Cyber Music: New, cyber-style music to fit the game's exciting factor. Cyber remixes of music are used on retro tracks, ESPECIALLY MK8 tracks. Artwork Will be added soon. Workers * * * (Only adding artwork) More stuff coming soon! Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:2016 Category:2017